


The Blues

by boredbrooder, ManipLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: Loki and Nightcrawler have a relationship...





	The Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManipLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/gifts).



> @maniploki @manip-loki made this manip at my request. I decided to thank her with this drabble. Warning: fandom cross-over.

Vader was livid! Kurt didn’t need to see his face to know that. The tight grip on his arm said enough. But the pointy-eared youth did see him. He was looking at him and pleading.

“Vader, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice hitched with the panic he’d been feeling since he’d arrived here. “They surprised me, they attacked me. They some way to stop me from teleporting.”

“It’s not your fault, son,” Loki said shockingly calmly. He pursed his blue lips. His red eyes were extremely focused on the exit. 

But Loki had decided to show up in his Jotun form. The youth had been only mildly surprised when he saw the blue, ridged skin from inside his cage. Moreso, he had been ecstatic and relieved. He knew he was saved. It was his tense warrior’s muscles and murder gaze that worried the blue “demon” now.

“That boy, Vader, the other man in the cage with me…” Kurt strained to look over his shoulder in hopes of a sign of the other boy’s well-being. “I burned him, I hurt him! His wing… what if he can’t fly any more?” Kurt knew it was all his fault. He hadn’t meant to go so far! He wondered if there was room behind his left knee for a penance cut.

Loki was silent, so his adopted son decided to fill the emptiness with words.

“They pitted us against each other. They thought we were like an angel and a demon.” Kurt’s long, pointy tail and three-digit hands and feet certainly increased his likeness to he normally red creatures. “The angel boy said if I didn’t fight him, they would kill both of us. I had to do something.” Loki listened patiently, but Kurt worried what he was thinking.

The boy spun his head around at the startling sensation of a hand on his shoulder. His blue-streaked black hair whipped his face. Kurt was terrified! Could this man be strong enough to pull him from his father’s godlike grip?

“Hey, Nightcrawler, where do you think you’re going?” said a large man Kurt didn’t know. He didn’t have time to find his words or translate them into English. Loki’s free hand was on the man’s throat.

“Remove your hand from my son if you wish to keep it,” he hissed dangerously softly. As he watched, the teenager realized the blue hand was not gripped tightly around the pink neck. The man would likely not even bruise. It was a warning only. Yet the command in that gentle voice combined with the violent glare of the red eyes was enough to stop the stranger in his tracks. He removed his hand quickly and scurried away with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

“Come, my son,” Loki demanded as he checked his grip on the boy’s forearm. They pushed through the thick crowds of gamblers, betters, and thrill-seekers. Kurt seemed unable to think of anything else to say. His eyes flickered from face to face, hoping none of them was the one who stopped him before.

Finally, they saw the door. They hurried up the steep ramp and out into the cold night air.

“Now, which one of us will teleport us home?” Loki asked with a slightly reassuring grin. “You’re mother is anxious to know of your whereabouts.” Nightcrawler didn’t answer. He wrapped his arms around the other blue man and they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Upon arriving in the family living room, a woman jumped and dashed into the boy’s arms. When the embrace was over, Loki was gone, a faint shimmer of green-gold light the only indication that he’d teleported again.

Mother and son looked at each other. The youth was grateful to call them Muter and Vader, because teenagers weren’t usually the first choice to adopt. He was sad to discover this woman who had chosen to love him held fear in her eyes. Kurt felt fear in his own chest. Neither one of them dared to ask the question. Both suspected the same answer. Loki had gone back. For some, today was emancipation day. For others, judgement day.


End file.
